


perform

by platonics



Series: femslash february 2020! [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, Pre-Relationship, makoto and sayaka are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: “You know, Makoto,” she began, bringing her phone a little closer to her face. “I was thinking. About my concert this weekend...Why don’t you bring Kirigiri-san with you? I’d love to meet her!”
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto
Series: femslash february 2020! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	perform

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. this is only tangentially related to the actual prompt but...planning a performance kind of counts, right? or if u wanna get deep about it, being an idol and keeping up ur image is a constant performance in a way.
> 
> no hope's peak/no ultimates au, so class 78 mostly doesn't know each other, but sayaka's still an idol srjghjrh

Sayaka had heard a lot of things about Kirigiri Kyoko. More than Kirigiri would probably want, based on the information she had. She seemed like the private sort, mysterious. It made Sayaka want to know more. It was ridiculous to be developing a crush on someone she’d never met, never spoken to. She didn’t even know what she looked like. And yet, the flutter in her chest whenever Makoto launched into a new Kyoko story couldn’t be denied.

It was ironic — even she couldn’t fully deny the humor in it. She was an idol, the sort of celebrity that thousands of fans nursed crushes on, even though they’d probably never get any closer to her than the front row of a concert or a meet and greet line. She was flattered (by the ones who didn’t take things to creepy levels, that is), but never quite understood it. She became an idol to ease people’s loneliness and give them strength, but how could they think they were in love with her?

Now the tables had turned. Being on the other side of the equation didn’t make it any more comprehensible, but she did know one thing. She wanted to meet Kyoko.

She and Makoto had gotten back in touch a little over a year ago, sparked by a surprise encounter at the mall. They went to junior high together, but had never gotten as close as Sayaka would have liked, so she welcomed the opportunity to get to know each other better. They hit it off easily, and now talked almost every day despite her busy schedule, whether it was through texts and phone calls or in-person hangouts. 

Kyoko was, it seemed, her competition for the title of Makoto’s best friend. He was a little cagey about how they met, only offering up some vague comment about the coffee shop where he worked, but he was more than happy to tell Sayaka other things about her. She’d kept things lowkey so far, letting Makoto ramble to her but not prying for more information. Maybe it was time to change that.

“You know, Makoto,” she began, bringing her phone a little closer to her face. “I was thinking...” 

His eyes widened slightly on screen, an indicator that she’d already piqued his interest. Good.

“About my concert this weekend...Why don’t you bring Kirigiri-san with you? I’d love to meet her!”

“Really?” Makoto looked like she’d just told him Christmas had come early. Her stomach twisted with guilt for just a moment. Surely _he_ didn’t have feelings for Kyoko, right? Was she hoping to steal away her best friend’s crush? As Makoto kept speaking, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. 

“How did you know I was thinking about that?” he asked, chuckling. “Sometimes I can’t help thinking you really are psychic.”

Sayaka grinned, winking at him. What kind of idol would she be if she couldn’t keep up a smile no matter what she was thinking.

“Maybe I am,” she said, dragging out the words dramatically before tacking on a playful “just kidding!”

“I’ve been thinking for awhile now how great it would be if you two could meet. I’m sure you’d get along. Kirigiri-san...isn’t normally too into idol culture, but it seems like she’s interested in seeing you perform. She always gets this look in her eye when I mention you, like when she’s working on a really interesting case.” Makoto paused, an uncertain look coming across his face. “Ah, but...tickets have been sold out for ages, y’know. She doesn’t have one.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it.” Even as she said that, her mind was a million miles away. Kyoko was interested, huh? Makoto had mentioned that she did detective work (with several reminders that it was a secret, as if Sayaka was the type to gossip with random people). Was being compared to her work a good or bad thing?

“If you could send me a photo of her, I can pass it on to security so they know to let her in.”

“Sure, no problem,” he said. “Thanks for doing this. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Same here, it’ll be great.” 

Thankfully, Makoto waited until after ending the video call to send over the requested picture. Even as oblivious as he could be sometimes, she didn’t think he’d miss the way her smile widened. Not only did she sound cool and intelligent, Kyoko was beautiful, just as she’d expected. Stoic, but with the smallest of smiles tugging at the corner of her mouth as Makoto grinned beside her, clearly the one who took the photo.

“Yeah,” Sayaka murmured to her empty room, still gazing down at the picture. “I can’t wait.” She’d have to make this her best concert yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i am,, not very happy with this but o-(-(
> 
> sayaka's just gay and that's that on that. also makoto doesn't actually have feelings for kyoko sjhsh
> 
> i'm very sorry kyoko isn't actually present in this but,, it would've required making this at least twice as long and i was just not feeling that motivated my dudes


End file.
